Silent Bells
by Snow'sLullaby
Summary: Jack is human in this story, a year before he was to die in the lake - Georgia Hastings and her family moved back to Burgess after twelve years of traveling and doing some family business. (Really bad at the summary. I can promise you that this is a good fanfic.)
1. Back to Burgess

The whole town of Burgess watched as a carriage drove by, followed by three cartwaggons and two horsemen. The elderly that knew one of the horsemen, were shocked to see him. They never thought he would come back. In fact, they thought he was dead.

Inside the carriage, was a girl at the age of seventeen. She had an incredibly, long brown hair that every girl would envy on. Her eyes were a goldish-yellow color that resembles of a tiger's. She looked like a doll with her pale, porcelain like skin and never did she look like an ill person.

Riding next to the carriage, was a female horseman who was at the age sixteen. Just like her sister, she looked like a doll with her pale skin. She had piercing green eys that seemed to look through your soul. She wore a face mask that covered her nose and mouth, making her look mysterious. Her dark brown hair was braided to the side and stopped right down her waist. Many people could see a beautiful girl under that mask of hers.

On the other side of the carriage, was the other horseman. He was strikingly handsome and looked very young for a thirty-nine year old man, he was so handsome that all of the women swoon over him. His dark brown hair was slicked back, making his tiger-like eyes pop out more. Through all of the layers of clothing he was wearing, many could tell he was finely built.

"Georgia," the man called out for the girl in the carriage while tapping on the window. The window slid open and the girl's head popped out of the window. "Put your head back inside!" he scolded.

The girl, who was called Georgia, gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Daddy," she apologized. "Did you need anything?"

Her father nodded. "Your sister," he started. "She must be exhausted from the travel. I want you to take her place."

"But Jaine never gets tired," Georgia said, giving him a look. "Never."

"Just do what I told you to do," he growled, giving her a glare. He mumbled something about Georgia being a disobedient child and her sister, Jaine, the opposite.

Georgia ignored it and opened the other window. In view, was her sister Jaine, her head down, and was slightly snoring.

"Jaine!" Georgia called out to her. "Jaine! Yoo hoo!" Jaine's head shot up and was immediatley glaring at Georgia.

"What do you want now?" she grumbled.

Georgia smiled at her, "Geez and I'm your older sister. Well anyways, Daddy thinks your tired and says that we should switch places. Me riding the horse, and you resting in the carriage."

Jaine looked inside the carriage and her eyes immediatley met with her father's. "I'm not tired, Papa," she yawned. "We're nearby anyways."

"See, Daddy?" Georgia said. "She's not tired. She's never tired." Jaine agreed with her older sister while rubbing her eyes.

Their father glared at Jaine. "You are obviously tired, Jaine. Do not lie to me. I want you both to switch places right now." He ordered the servants to stop the carriage so the girls could switch.

"But Papa. I'm seriously not tired," Jaine whined as she stopped the horse.

The servant opened the carriage door and out came Georgia, wearing a blue silk dress and brown, heeled boots. Her long hair flowed through the short breeze and stopped right below her knees.

"I say, we should follow the oh-so-great Master Hastings' order," Georgia laughed. "You wouldn't want him to burn all of your best friends, no?" When she mentioned Jaine's best friends, she meant her weapons.

Jaine gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Their father lips were in a tight line. "Oh I would," he told her. Immediatley, Jaine hopped off the horse and quickly went inside the carriage.

Peter, a servant, tied a fur-trimmed, hooded cloak around Georgia's neck. "Thank you, Peter," Georgia said. "You are very kind. Can you bring me my bow and arrows please?"

"My pleasure," the servant kindly said and left to get her weapons.

Georgia hopped on the horse and smiled, "Gosh, it's been a long time since I've went on a horse."

"Why do you need your bow and arrows?" Georgia's father asked.

The girl gave him a toothy grin. "What do you think?" she asked him. "To go hunting, of course!"

"In the forest?" he asked. "Do you know where to go home?"

"No Daddy, in the shops," Georgia said in sarcasm. "Yes. I know where to go home. Just light the fireplace when you want me home, I'll be home as soon as I see the smoke."

Her father nodded, "Will you be okay by yourself? Do you need Peter to come with you?"

Peter came back with her weapon and handed it to her. "I'll be okay," she assured him. Georgia put the hood over her head and gave him thumbs up, before she rode towards the forest.

"She really has a good memory. We haven't been to the forest ever since we were four," Jaine muttered as she rest her head against the wall.

Her father chuckled, "Just like your mother."

"She and Momma are freaks," Jaine joked. "I miss her."

"We all do, Jaine," he exhaled.

Jaine looked at him, "You're not gonna burn all of my weapons, are you?" There was no reply from her father. They continued their way home in deep silence.


	2. Jack and Annie

Georgia pulled the reins of the horse as she lead it near the frozen lake where she once walked around with her mother. She could remember all of her memories with her mother clearly, especially the scene when she was murdered right in front of her.

She took a deep breath and held back her tears. "I shouldn't be crying right now. Mummy would be disappointed if I cry for her," she muttered to herself as she patted her cheeks.

The girl stared at the frozen lake for a few minutes until she turned to the horse. "You stay here," she said. "I'll be back soon."

The horse stomped its hoof and snorted in reply. "Good boy," she smiled at it before walking deep into the dark forest to look for a certain spot to do her little experiment she's been planning during her travels with her sister and father.

"Ah! Perfect!" Georgia exclaimed as she looked up at all the tall trees. She took out a ball of white yarn she recently rolled up in the carriage, also attached more than a hundred little, tiny silver bells to it.

She took the end of the yarn and tied it to an arrow. She then shot the arrow up into a high branch. The tiny bells jingles echoed beautifully throughout the whole forest as the ball unraveled.

Georgia took the other end of the yarn and tied it to another arrow and shot it to another tree that was fifteen yards away from the one she last shot the arrow at.

"I just need to be patient," Georgia whispered to herself as she looked up at the long string of yarn up in the trees.

Georgia turned around and began walking to another spot where animals usually walk around. She climbed up a tree and rested on a high branch, her weapon ready to shoot any incoming game.

After thirty minutes of napping up in the branch, a rustle in the bush woke Georgia. The sound was coming from a thick bush thirty yards from her right. She immediately shot the arrow and gasped when she saw big, brown eyes and a hand. She had shot a person.

Fortunately, the arrow missed the tiny hand by an inch. Georgia just sat on the branch, moth covered in shock. She sighed in relief.

"Annie! Are you okay?" a tall, teenage boy who was around Georgia's age ran up to the bush and pulled a little girl out. He stared at the arrow in shock, it almost hit his sister. She could've died.

"Jack!" Annie called for her brother. She then pointed at Georgia, "She was the one that shot it."

"She?" Jack asked as he squinted his eyes to see Georgia clearly.

Georgia quickly climbed down the tree and walked towards the two. "I am so sorry! Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Luckily, I missed!" Georgia exclaimed as she knelt in front of Annie.

She checked Annie for any wounds and fortunately found none. Georgia sighed in relief and smiled, "I really am sorry..uhhh..Annie?"

"How do you know my name?" Annie asked her.

Georgia looked at he and smiled, "I have good hearing. I heard him shout your name. " She looked up at Jack and her breath was taken away. She cleared her throat, "J-jack, right?"

Jack slowly nodded, he was captivated by the beautiful gold orbs. So was Georgia with his brown ones.

He ran a hand through his brown, messy hair and chuckled, "Wow. You're..you're go-" Jack stopped at the middle of his sentence. Was he about to tell the stranger how gorgeous and captivating she was?

"I'm what?" Georgia asked him as she took her hood off, her brown hair now flowing beautifully in the breeze. She gave him a toothy grin and waited for his words.

Jack licked his dry, lips and said, "You're good at archery."

Georgia's grin grew wider. "Thank you. I was taught by my father," she said, tucking her stray hair behind her ear.


	3. Snowball Fight and Names

**So honestly, it's my first time writing a fanfic of Jack Frost and posting it here. And I am so happy seeing the four reviews, like OHMUHGUHD, you peeps LOVED it! Thank you ; w ; I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but school was in the way, y'know xD But it's finally Spring Break! Yes!**

**I haven't read the book and I seriously want to, not even kidding. The first time this movie came out, I fell in love with Jack. HE SO FINE! And I'm sorry for my bad grammar (Thank you Guest Reader for pointing them out) and I'm trying to make the story longer, but I don't have time because my sister owns the computer I'm using right now and she's educated online. Sucks right? I don't have a laptop - n - **

**I NEED TO GET A JOB. But I'm a Freshman. LOL **

**I got this fanfic all planned out and as always..I get writersblockititis. At some times, I don't know how to write the chapters. I WILL TRY. To make you peeps happy :)**

**OH and about Jack's sister. Doesn't she look like an Annie? Because to me, she does. She's adorable.**

**Jack Frost, Annie, and anything that goes in the book or movie does not belong to me. I sure would want Jack though :3 But I do own Georgia, Jaine, and Master Hastings and the future, randomly-named townspeople.**

* * *

Jack and Georgia watched Annie pick berries as they walked around and talked. The two teens talked about Georgia's archery skills and other stuff she learned during her travels. Georgia noticed smoke rising up in the sky and ignored it, she decided to stay for a few hours until she and her new friends decide to part ways.

"So you were born here. In Burgess," Jack said as he looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

Georgia stopped fiddling with her arrow and put it back in her quiver. "Yeah. I was born here," she repeated slowly, her eyes staring down at the ground. "We left because..I don't remember actually," she lied to him.

She didn't want to bring up the subject and she just met him. Why bring up personal stuff to a stranger you just met? And sure, she already likes him and wants to be his friend, but she doesn't trust him; not yet.

Jack watched her carefully and he realized something. He doesn't know her name! He slightly panicked and thought of how was he gonna ask her what her name was. Probably she already told him her name, and that he wasn't paying attention to her that time; he doesn't want her to think he's a jerk. He ran his hand through his hair and walked away.

"Hey!" Georgia called out. "Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?"

She quickened her pace and caught up with Jack. She looked up at him, "Jack?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. He then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He cursed under his breath and continued to walk away, leaving the girl confused. Georgia just stood there, an eyebrow raised, and her arms crossed. She came up with the conclusion that he was ignoring her because he knew that she was lying and that she didn't trust him.

"Really?" Georgia scoffed. She went on her knees, grabbed a handful of snow, and started forming it into a ball. She smirked and stood up. "Oh my god, Jack! Look!" she exclaimed.

Jack turned around, only to be hit by a snowball right in his face. Georgia laughed out, "It was a beautiful snowball! If only you saw it." The girl smiled at him before skipping to Annie to help pick berries.

The boy dusted the snow off of him and shook his head at his new friend's actions. He watched her as she became close to his little sister. How does she do that? His little sister was always shy around new people, but to her, she wasn't. She just met her less than an hour ago because of an arrow incident, wouldn't she be scared? Awkward?

He decided to throw a snowball at her for payback and he did, hitting her at the back of her head and causing her to fall into the berry bush. Annie covered her mouth and giggled while Georgia stood up with snow and leaves in her hair.

"Jack! That's not funny!" Georgia shouted. She stared at the boy who was now on his knees, clutching his stomach, laughing. "I could have died! What happens if I got my eyes stabbed by a sharp stick!?"

Jack wiped away a tear and smiled at Georgia and chuckled, "Payback." And that's when a big snow ball fight started. It was just between Jack and Georgia. Annie continued to pick berries while cheering for Georgia.

"Aren't you suppose to cheer for me, Annie?" Jack asked her.

Annie shook her head, "Girl power! She's really nice! She doesn't play tricks on me like you always do, Jack." She threw berries at Jack and shouted, "Boo! Jack sucks!"

"Haaa! Your sister's on my side! She betrayed you! You have no one in your team," Georgia teased as she bent down to grab another handful of snow to make into a snowball. "Give up! I'm better than you!" she shouted as she threw the snowball at Jack, missing him. She covered her mouth and stifled a laugh, "Whoops."

Jack stared at her in amusement and slowly walked towards her. "Better than me? You just missed." he chuckled. He was now towering over Georgia, his nose touching hers. He then whispered, "You give up." His warm, minty breath fanned her face.

He was too close for Georgia's comfort. She blushed furiously and took a few steps back, only to trip on her bow and arrow she set down before the snowball fight. Jack quickly reacted and pulled her to him, but he put too much force that the two fell together, landing in the snow. Annie saw the whole scene and decided to continue picking the berries.

Georgia was on the bottom with Jack straddling her. "Umm. What's your name?" Jack asked. The girl stared at him for a moment with a straight face and a smiled formed at her lips.

"You're asking that in this kind of situation?" Georgia laughed. "I'll tell you when you get off of me."

The boy blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry." He then quickly got off of her and sat next to her. He looked at Georgia, waiting for her to tell him her name he's been wanting to know.

"Georgia Hastings," she told him. She sat up and started playing with her necklace her mother gave her. It was a tiny, silver bell, much like the ones she attached to the yarn, but it was different in a way. Georgia couldn't explain it, but it was special. Words were engraved to it, but she didn't understand it. It was in a different language.

Jack repeated her name in his head and smiled to himself, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "I like your name. My name sounds stupid," he joked.

"What's your full name?" Georgia asked.

"Jackson Overland Frost," he mumbled. "I don't like it. Why can't it be Christopher? Or..or Nathaniel." Georgia stared at him in amusement. The way he was complaining about his name reminded her of her sister who also complained about her name last year.

The girl laughed, "God! You sound like my sister! Your name is fine. It suits you." She hugged her knees and looked up at the trees, slowly repeating his name aloud, "Jackson OVerland Frost. Frost. Huh, that sounds familiar. Say, what's your father's name? And your mother's too," she asked him. She's heard of the last name before.

"Adam and Mary. Why?" Jack asked.

Georgia gasped, "Oh! My father and mother talked to your parents a long time ago! They were happily conversing about something. And they also mentioned you!"

"What were they talking about?" Jack asked, being curious.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear them quite well. All I heard was your name and my sister's. I guess they were talking about how obedient you guys were at such a young age? I was crazy, so they didn't talk about me," Georgia said, grinning.

Jack played with the snow. "Crazy like you are now?" he asked jokingly.

Georgia playfully hit his shoulder, "Yeah! I never changed!"

"Anyways. You lost," Jack announced. "I won!"

"I lost?! I did not!" Georgia gasped.

"You were the one that backed away! A sign that you gave up! I won! You lost!"

"You lost! I was the one that threw the last snowball!"

"And you missed," Jack chuckled.

Georgia narrowed her eyes at him, "So?"

Jack formed a tiny snowball and threw it at Georgia, hitting her face. "I won. I was the last snowball. And I hit you." He smirked.

"You're a cheater! The game already ended!"

"Yeah, it ended just now! You're the loser, Georgia." Jack exclaimed. "Admit it."

Georgia stood up and crossed her arms. "You lost. Well anyways. Good-bye, Jack. See ya later, Annie!" She picked up her bow and arrow and started to leave until Jack grabbed her wrist.

"You're leaving just like that? I'm sorry. I didn't know that losing would upset you that much. i'm sorry. You won. I lost. You don't need to leave," Jack told her.

The girl bursted out laughing, "I'm flattered that you would let me win just for me stay a little bit longer, but I seriously have to go or my father will start to worry. It's been almost two hours ever since he put on the 'Go home' signal. He probably sent out my little sister to look for me. She's good at playing Hide-and-Seek."

"Oh. Well. See ya later then," Jack said as he let go of her wrist. Georgia smiled at him before walking to direction where the frozen lake and her horse was.

* * *

**Yes! I'm done! I kept my promise and made it longer. I think. Or it was probably my introduction note? Oh well! Hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can :) Sorry for the bad grammar, if there are any.**


	4. Sister-Bonding

**Hey peeps! I'm back! I need to let you guys know that I have an essay to do soon and..I have to go to school Mon-Thurs so I could get my grades up. I know. I know. It's Spring Break, but I have bad grades. I may not update for awhile. So I'm saying sorry in advance. **

**I don't own RotG and any of the characters. Georgia, Jaine, and their father are mine though.**

**Please read and review :DD My goal is to have many reviews and make peeps happy!**

* * *

Georgia arrived at an abandoned-looking mansion she called, 'Home.' The servants who happened to be working outside spotted her and immediately, they shuffled over to her to help her down. They took her bow and arrows to put away. One pulled

"Did you catch anything, Miss Hastings?" a servant named Victor asked.

The teen looked at him and smiled. "I almost caught a little girl," she answered. The servants gasped and gave her a look.

"Is she alright?" another one asked.

"Missed her by an inch," Georgia said triumphantly. "Played with her brother after that. We're all friends now."

Although they were all servants, they had the privilege to scold her like any father would do when a child does something wrong. That's what the servants were doing. They scolded her until she got to her room and slammed the door in their faces. Georgia had too much freedom that she gets into too much trouble. Her father basically gave up on her. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't fit to be a trainee for her family business.

"I will report this to your father in a moment," John, the head-servant shouted behind the door.

Georgia ignored him and stared at her room in shock. It still looked the same the way she left it. Except that her collection of children's books were replaced by poems from Shakespeare and educational books.

"The room still looks big," Georgia muttered to herself. "Does that mean I didn't grow?" She quickly ran over to a wall where her mother would record her height every year. She was five-two, meaning she grew two feet in twelve years.

She then wandered around her room and checked all the drawers and wardrobe only to find it filled with her dresses, undergarments, shoes, cloaks and coats, and other supplies. She felt so happy that she didn't do all the hard work unpacking her stuff. Georgia packed so many things that her bags took up a carriage and half. She made a mental note to thank everybody later.

Georgia decided to wash herself up before dinner. She felt icky after being in the forest and playing in the snow with Jack. She called Meredith to prepare a bath.

Jaine entered Georgia's room and sat on her bed. She watched Georgia in amusement as she tried to undress herself but couldn't. The poor girl was stuck in her corset.

"Geez! Why do we need these god-damn things?" Georgia complained. "It's a death trap! They need to ban these!"

Her little sister stifled a laugh. "Corsets are for women who doesn't have the figure. That means you're a fat hippo," she teased.

"I am not a hippo!" Georgia gasped and glared at Jaine. "I also have the figure. I just wanted to try it out! I'll never ever wear this again. These are just too - Can you help me please? I'm dying."

Jaine laughed, "Sure." She got off the bed and walked towards Georgia. She turned her around so her back was facing her. "Dang. These are tied to tight. How can you stay in this for hours?!" Georgia just shrugged.

"Do you know why Daddy decided we should move back to Burgess?" Georgia asked Jaine.

Jaine started untying the corset's lace and loosened them up. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know, but it has something do with family business."

"It's always family business. It's not even related to family stuff at all. Why do you guys love it?" Georgia asked.

"No. This time, it has something to do with us," Jaine told her. "It's not involving me and Papa's job. I think he finally decided we should take a break."

Georgia scoffed, "Finally." She rolled her eyes.

Jaine chuckled, "Yeah." She clapped her hands together and said, "Done! You can go in the tub now, it's gonna get cold. I'm leaving."

"No! Scrub my back," Georgia said. "We haven't had a sister-bonding time. You were always busy with Daddy."

"Scrubbing your back isn't bonding," Jaine grumbled.

"Please? I can't reach my back."

Jaine sighed, "Fine."

Between the two, Jaine was the youngest, but she acts like and looks like the older sister while Georgia was that one child that plays too much and need to be watched over. After the back-scrubbing, sister-bonding time, the two sat on the bed. Jaine was brushing Georgia's wet hair in silence. The only thing they could hear was the fire's gentle roar in the fireplace.

"Don't you miss this place?" Jaine asked, breaking the silence.

Georgia stared at her fireplace. The dancing flames made her golden eyes glow. "No," she whispered. "So many memories here with Mummy. It's painful. It makes me miss her more."

"Yeah I know," her little sister admitted. "Let's not think about the past. We have to let go of it. We have to let her go."

"I saw everything," Georgia shuddered. Her eyes were getting watery. "In this room. Red everywhere. Mummy. She-"

Jaine cut her off, "Enough. I'm sorry that you watched everything. She's gone. Blaze is gone. We killed him two years ago. We got our revenge, it's over. We can finally settle down. Nothing will harm us."

Georgia clutched her silver bell necklace. She looked at Jaine with fear in her eyes. "Jaine. He's-"

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Meredith announced as she entered Georgia's room. "Your father is waiting in the dining room."

Jaine put the brush down and hopped off Georgia's queen-sized bed. "A scary, evil man," she finished off for her. The two left the room and ate dinner with their father.

The three family members ate their dinner in silence. They had nothing to talk about since they spent most of their days traveling together and moving in. Plus, they barely have conversations during dinner time.

Master Hastings set his utensils down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I heard you almost killed a little girl during your hunt, Georgia," he blurted out. "Please, tell me all about this." Georgia jumped in her seat as soon as her father brought the subject up. Even to her, her father was really intimidating and scary. He was strict and she doesn't like messing with him.

"What? Georgia, you did?" Jaine gasped.

Georgia took a bite out of her drumstick and smile apologetically. "I swear. It was an accident. I would never do that," she said with a mouthful food.

"How?" he asked.

The girl gulped down her food and drank water before telling her father what happened. "So I was up in the tress, right?" Georgia bega. "And I took a short nap and then I heard rustling in a bush. Like any hunter would do, I shot at it."

Jaine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why was the girl in the bush?"

"I'm not finished, Jaine!" Georgia shouted. "I shot the arrow, right? And then boom!"

"There was an explosion?" Master Hastings asked.

"Nooo! I saw big, brown eyes! And a little tiny hand!" Georgia exclaimed.

"I though you were blind," Jaine commented.

Georgia's eyes widened, "She had big eyes! Huge pair of eyes! So huge, you can see them from miles away. They were adorable too."

"You still didn't answer my question," Jaine notified her as she stuffed herself with mashed potatoes.

Georgia went back to eating her food. "She was picking berries."

"Did you apologize to her?" their father asked.

"Of course I did!" Georgia exclaimed. "After that, I hung out with her and her brother. He's around my age. The girl was I think around nine? Ten? But yeah. She accepted my apology, I think. Very nice girl, she cheered for me when I was having a snowball fight with her brother."

Jaine smirked, "Was he handsome?" She raised her eyebrows at her older sister. "Hmmm?"

"Let me think about it when I meet the rest of the boys in this town, but yeah. He was quite handsome, a bit lanky though," Georgia admitted.

Master Hastings rolled his eyes at his daughters' conversation about boys. Sooner or later, he'd have to talk to them about _it. _If only his wife, Alina was still alive, it would be easier.

"Do you remember Caleb?" Georgia asked Jaine. "I remember he'd tease you. He liked you. I wonder what he's doing right now. Or how he looks likes."

Jaine nearly choked on her chicken. "Caleb? Chubby Caleb? Ew! No!" The two bursted out laughing.

Caleb was a boy that was brave enough to hang out with the Hastings Sisters. Even if the two girls were only four and five, they were quite evil in the daycare. Georgia would insult Caleb about his chubbiness and he'd tease her sister. Georgia didn't do anything about it because she knew he liked Jaine. To Georgia and Jaine, he was their slave. Although he was chubby, he has the most beautiful, deep blue eyes many had ever seen. His eyes were his only good features. His black hair was always tangled and a mess as if he was a kid sleeping in the streets.

Caleb has a twin sister and they looked nothing alike except that they both have the same eyes. Her name was Isabelle and she had blonde hair. She was really skinny and always clean unlike Caleb.

"I seriously want to see them!" Jaine laughed.

Their father cleared his throat, "Finish your plates." The two sisters looked at each other and stifled a laugh before going back to their food.

* * *

**Whooo! That was long. Well gotta go! Georgia and Jack will see each other soon - w - Hope ya liked it xD**


	5. A Chicken For Two

**I am incredibly sorry for not updating in months! Kill me right now! I had a major writer's block and yesterday, I was inspired. I was at the beach when I found** **a**** stick that looked like Jack's staff! Haha, so I decided to update! Yaay! Thank the stick! And I didn't want to let you guys down. I'm seriously sorry. Please forgive me, peeps! And I totally forgot my e-mail for this, but I finally remembered! I have a ton of e-mail accounts. Don't ask. Soo, yaaay! I updated!**

* * *

Georgia walked around Burgess with Peter as they looked for the certain items that was listed in a piece of paper. They've been walking for more than an hour just to look for the very last item, a live chicken. What kind of small town doesn't sell chickens?

"C'mon, Peter!" Georgia whined. "Can't we just steal one for god's sake! I have my bow and arrows! We can hunt!"

The servant shook his head, "No, Miss Hastings. We can't do that."

"Why not? They're just chickens. Those little things lay eggs everyday! Why do we even need a live chicken! A dead one is fine," she grumbled.

The two argued as they walked through the crowd, looking for a sign that says, 'Live Chickens For Sale!'.

"Excuse me, m'am!" Georgia called out to a woman. "Do you know where we can buy live chickens?"

Peter looked around and walked away as he continued to search for a shop, leaving Georgia by herself. "I'll be looking for a shop, Miss Hastings."

"Wait! Peter!" Georgia called out to him, but he was already gone. "Now who's gonna carry the chicken for me?"

The girl sighed and started walking to where the lady told her to go. As soon as she passed by an alley, someone pulled her in and covered her mouth. Georgia began to panic and struggled to free herself, but the stranger was really strong.

She heard a familiar chuckle and stopped struggling. "What?" he asked. "Finally gave in, Georgia?" He then let her go.

"Jack!" Georgia yelled at him. "You scared me! Almost gave me a heart attack!"

The teenage boy waved his hands at her, "Sorry! I didn't mean to. I just saw you and grabbed you."

"Yeah. Grabbed me like a kidnapper," Georgia muttered. For a second, Jack saw the frightened look in her eyes. "That wasn't really necessary, y'know."

Jack put his head down and apologized, "I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Georgia stared at him and realized that he was disappointed at himself for doing it. She was too, but when she saw the apologetic look, she felt guilty. She smiled and patted his head.

"God," she exclaimed. "You should be the one guilty, not me! Stop frowning. I accept your apology, but I have a favor for you."

The boy put an arm around Georgia and led her out of the alley. "And what kind of favor is it?" he asked. "Buying you candy? A brush set? Murder?"

"Nope," Georgia said popping the 'p'. "Steal a chicken. My friend has my money and I don't really know where he is and I'm not gonna try to look for him in this crowd."

"Steal? Can't I just buy you one?" Jack asked, chuckling.

Georgia scoffed, "I'm not gonna let a friend who I just met yesterday buy a chicken for me. And where is the fun in that?"

"I see," Jack said, a wide grin on his face. "Very well then. Let's go and steal a chicken."

The two walked through the crowd and Jack noticed it was getting packed and that Georgia was getting pushed around by rushy townspeople, so he pulled her against him so that her back was against his chest. Georgia didn't mind, she was too busy looking for a chicken coop.

"Jack. We can't find a chicken coop in this place," she told him. "Shouldn't they be at the back of people's houses?"

He pushed her to the back of a chicken shop and showed her a chicken coop. "Barely people have chickens. We buy eggs and chicken here."

Georgia nodded in understanding, "Oh okay."

"Cooked or clucking?" Jack asked.

"Clucking," she answered. The boy gave her a look. "Don't even ask why. I don't even know."

Jack laughed, "Well this is gonna be difficult. Luckily for you, I'm the master of chicken catching. Just stand back and watch the master do the work."

"Masters don't do work, servants do," Georgia told him with a smirk.

"Shut up," Jack said in a jokingly way. "You're an exception."

Georgia blushed, "What do you mean 'exception'?"

"Umm. Because I don't feel like being lazy today," Jack lied.

The girl giggled which made Jack's heart skip a beat, "I don't get you. You're really confusing, Jack Frost. Did you get the chicken already?"

All of the sudden, a chicken started clucking so loud that the owner probably heard it. Jack ran to Georgia as held the chicken and grabbed her hand. He began running away from the store as soon as the owner went out to check what happened to her chickens.

"Hey! Give me back my chicken!" the lady shouted. The two teens turned around and laughed before running away from the lady, who was now chasing after them.

Georgia shouted back, "Don't you have a shop to watch?"

The lady stopped and ran back to her shop. The two teens laughed as they kept running. As soon as they were out of sight, they sat down on the nearest bench. Georgia took a deep breath and stretched.

"Well," she sighed. "Never gonna do that again. Too much work."

Jack stared at her in amusement, "Catching a chicken is too much work? _Archery_ is too much work. You have to wait many what, thirty minutes to catch a deer."

"Well excuse me, Master of Chicken Catching," Georgia retorted. "I am not an experienced chicken catcher." She laughed to herself as she looked up at the sky.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, but it was broken by the chicken. It let out a loud cluck before escaping from Jack's arms. Georgia jumped up on the bench and held onto Jack.

"Quick, Jack!" she cried out. "Get it! Get it!" Georgia then pushed Jack off the bench and ordered him to chase after it. "Hurry! My family needs that chicken!"

Jack panicked at chased after it. Luckily for the two, they were at fenced park so the chicken can't run away from him. "Georgia! Help me too!" the boy grunted as he missed the chicken.

"I don't know how!" Georgia shouted as she jumped up and down on the bench. "Should I just use my arrows?! We're gonna eat him anyways!"

"I thought you didn't what to do with it!" Jack laughed as he chased it.

Georgia shrugged, "I just came into a conclusion that we are! What else are we gonna do with the chicken?"

Jack glanced at her, "Your family wants it alive! There has to be a reason why they want it alive. Don't kill it!"

"Then I can't catch it!" the girl complained. "You do it yourself, Master of Chicken Catching!"

The brown haired boy watched as the chicken ran towards Georgia. "Quick! Catch it!" Jack shouted.

Georgia yelled and threw her messenger bag at it and then it payed on the floor. "Oh my! I killed it! I'm gonna get in trouble!" she gasped. She quickly grabbed her bag and looked at it.

Jack came over to her and looked down at the chicken and chuckled, "It's unconscious. Should I just hand him to you or do I drop it off at your house?"

"Hmm. My serv-" Georgia was cut off by a man's voice.

"Georgia! I've been looking for you!" Peter exclaimed, holding a live _rooster_. "I bought a chicken! The poor lady told me someone just recently stole one of her good ones. Those two teenagers should be disciplined."

Jack stifled a laugh and looked at Georgia, who threw her bag at the unconscious chicken to hide it from Peter.

"That's horrible! I wonder who the teens are!" the girl gasped. "Peter! Do you mind if you carry another chicken?"

Peter looked at Jack and then at Georgia and then a gasp came out of his mouth. "Georgia Hastings! You two! You're the one who stole that chicken, didn't you? I shall inform Master Hastings once we come home!"

"Peter," the girl whined. "Come on! We have an extra chicken! They're not goOing to decapitate us for stealing a chicken! Plus! I didn't steal the chicken, Jack did."

Jack smiled and waved at him, "Hello."

"You were his accomplice! A partner in crime!" Peter exclaimed.

Georgia laughed, "It's not a crime! And Peter? What exactly did you ask the chicken lady?"

"Obviously a chicken, Georgia," he answered. "She let me choose, so I picked this lovely one!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Umm. That's a rooster."

"Can you get the chicken, Jack?" Georgia asked. "Anywho. Peter! They can mate and my chicken can lay eggs and make chicks! We don't need to buy chicken anymore. Saving pur money, right?"

Peter's mouth formed a tight line, "I suppose so." He watched Jack as he picked up the chicken. "Did you just kill the chicken?"

"It's unconscious," Jack told him. "No worries."

"Geez, Peter. Stop overreacting," Georgia giggled. "Are you gonna let me off this time then?"

The servant shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Georgia looked at Peter and then Jack. She gasped, "Oh! Peter, this is Jack. The boy whose sister almost got killed by me. Jack, this is Peter, my servant."

"Hello there, Jack," Peter said. "Nice to meet you."

Jack smiled, "Nice to meet you too." He then handed Peter the unconscious chicken.

"Georgia. We're going home now," Peter said as he started walking away. "Your father might be getting worried."

Georgia took a quick glance at Jack and walked to Peter. "I'll be staying here! I will go home later. I haven't even hunted anything today!" she told him.

"No," Peter deadpanned. "I don't trust you. You might hurt a child."

"Please!" she begged. "For some reason, I think I'm interested in this guy. Please! He's the first friend I made in this town!"

Peter looked at her in shock. "Interested? As in love?"

"Not love," she whispered to him. "A crush maybe? I don't know!"

The servant frowned, "And if you and him end up like Romeo and Juliet, it is not my fault. Now go. Go home before the sun sets."

Georgia smiled, "I'm not an idiotic thirteen year old, Peter. I'm seventeen and I know my consequences."

She turned around and found Jack walking away. Georgia ran to him and pushed him. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey. I thought you were leaving."

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" Georgia asked. "Since you showed me your chicken catching skills, I should show you my archery skills!"

Jack chuckled, "On animals, right?"

Georgia laughed, "Yes. On animals."

"Sure then!" Jack agreed. "Let's go!"


	6. Oh Deer

"Where's Georgia?" Samuel asked Peter for his daughter as the servant got out of the carriage. "Did she leave you to do some useless stuff again?"

Peter chuckled, "She went to go hunting with her friend, Jack. It seems she has taken an interest in the man, she even told me." He put the chicken and rooster down since they had put up fence around the mansion.

"Do I hear a tint of jealousy in those words?" Jaine asked with a smirk on her face. She appeared behind her father. "I want to meet that man. I want to see what my big sister likes about him. I hope she doesn't end up like Romeo and Juliet."

The servant joked, "I think you should leave all your weapons and find yourself a man. You can make a good housewife."

"A violent housewife," Samuel muttered.

Jaine gasped, "Papa!" She smiled at Peter. "You should go find yourself a wife. Someone like Georgia."

"I agree with her the most," her father said as he walked away. "If you were to actually catch her heart, I'd accept your relationship."

Samuel and Jaine knew Peter like Georgia. He loved Georgia. After all, they were raised together. Samuel's best friend was his father and he died when Peter was just sixteen. Without a mother and father, Peter was trained to be a personal servant for Georgia, who was traumatized by seeing her mother getting murdered in front of her eyes. Georgia didn't want to see her father or anybody at that time, but she accepted Peter to be with her. Then made Peter want to protect her more.

Peter was taught many things by the head servant and Samuel. He was taught how to be loyal, mature, responsible, and most importantly to fight. He as also involved with the Hastings' business, which Georgia didn't approved of, but what she didn't know was it was for her.

He took image of his father. He was quite a handsome man. Black, spiky hair and rare violet eyes. Finely built because of all the training. He was the kind of boy every girl wanted to be with.

"Quite a shame that she's very oblivious of it," Jaine sighed as she poked the unconscious chicken. "Is it dead?"

Peter answered, "Unconscious." Jaine let out a small laugh and left the chicken alone.

"You loved her your whole life, literally," she continued on. "Now that I think about it. Hmm. Let's just say you two were finally together, yes?"

"Go on," the servant said, intrigued of the conversation.

Jaine smiled, "Oh. I sure do hope you two won't end up like Romeo and Juliet in some kind of way. Because you are indeed his-"

"Shut it," Peter cut her off.

The girl raised her eyebrows in amusement. "You can't deny it, Peter. It's in your blood. _He's_ in your blood," Jaine told him. She took a glance at the angry servant. "Anyways. I'm just going to give you a little push."

Without a word, Peter walked away from Jaine.

"You have competition!" Jaine shouted. "Don't be a chicken this time!"

Deep into the forest, the two teens wandered about. Georgia with her arrow ready for any prey. The snow crunched with every step they took even if they tried to walk quietly. Jack looked around cautiously if there were any bears.

"Jack," Georgia whispered. "There are no bears in the Winter. They're hibernating. So don't- OH there it is!" She pointed at a deer. "See it?"

The boy nodded as he watched Georgia aim carefully, before letting go of the string. When the deer fell, Jack and Georgia ran to it. Jack was impressed. She had hit it right in the eye.

"Well that looks painful," Georgia said in disgust. "You want it?"

Jack looked at her and scoffed, "What am I going to do with it? Eat it?" Georgia shrugged and pulled out the arrow as she muttered how disgusting it is under her breath.

"You could sell it. Many people like deer for their skin, antlers, and even the meat. They even buy it at an expensive price. So disgusting."

"You killed it," Jack chuckled. "You can have it!"

Georgia pointed at him with the bloody arrow and said, "I owe you for stealing that chicken and going through all that trouble. Plus, I can hunt plenty of deer anytime and sell it. This is your deer."

"Sure then," Jack laughed. "Share half of the money then? I don't want to be selfish.

"Keep the antlers! They're fun to play with!" Georgia advised him. "I should buy a ferret with the money!"

Jack pulled the deer by the antlers and began leading the way back into town. He grunted, "A ferret? Those long rodents?"

"Yes!" she answered. "I find them adorable. Do they sell them around here? I remember twelve years ago that they sold animals of different kinds and I saw this ferret and fell in love."

"Did you get it?"

Georgia shook her head, "My mother was afraid of rodents, so I didn't buy it."

"Did she finally overcome her fear of rodents? Is that why you're buying it now?" Jack asked.

"Actually, she's gone," Georgia told him as she kicked snow. "When I was five."

Jack stopped pulling the deer and stared at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Georgia smiled at him and flapped her hand at him.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault!" she sputtered. "I was the one who mentioned her. So it's my fault. Plus, I'm getting over it already. I think. I'll help you drag the deer." Georgia grabbed the other antler and pulled it.

He took quick glances at Georgia and he knew she wasn't really over her mother's death. Jack knew from the look in her eyes. The sadness. The fear? He was curious about her past, but he didn't want to ask. The whole way, the two were silent as they pulled the deer.

As soon as they arrived at a hunting store, Georgia asked the big man, "Sir! Would you like to buy a deer?"

"For how much?" he asked her as he looked down at her. "Did you find it dead?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Nope! I killed it myself. So would you like to buy a deer?"

"I don't believe you, little girl. Where is that deer?" he told her. Georgia pointed at the door.

"It's outside with my friend," Georgia answered. "And you shouldn't be sexist. I can do more than you, y'know?"

The two went outside and saw Jack sitting beside it, playing with its antlers. Georgia giggled and stared at the man. "So," she said. "Do you want to buy it? 850."

"That's a huge buck," the man said. "No way a girl like you killed it. Did you kill it, boy?"

Jack shook his head, "No sir. She killed it herself with an arrow."

The man looked at Georgia in shock. "I'll buy it then for 950," he told them. "Just because this little girl killed it."

"We're keeping the antlers. You can lower the price because of it," Georgia notified him. "But we can't cut it. Can you cut it?"

The two walked out of the store with a pouch filled with money and their antlers. Georgia was smiling from ear to ear as she played with the antler. Jack and Georgia split the money by getting 475 each. The man didn't lower the price because he has never met any cooperative hunter, a girl at that.

"Men always underestimate women," Georgia sighed.

Jack looked at her and said, "I don't." She smiled at him as they walked around town! Looking for an interesting shop.

"Let's go here," Georgia gasped as she dragged him to a toy store. "I wanna buy a toy for Annie! What does she like?"

The boy looked around and told her, "A doll. Those really pretty dolls."

"A pretty doll. Not all dolls are pretty here," she said as she stared at the dolls. "Are you talking about the fragile, porcelain dolls?"

"Yes," Jack answered. "There's nothing interesting here. Let's go somewhere else." He grabbed Georgia's hand and led her to another store.

Jack and Georgia ended up not getting any toys since they weren't really interesting. It was almost sunset and Georgia didn't notice since she was helping Jack with the food he bought for his family.

"Oh my," Georgia gasped as she stared at the sunset. "I should be home soon!"

Jack looked at her as she looked at the other side of town. "Then go," he chuckled. "I'm okay here." He took the basket of bread from her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Cinderella must leave," he joked. "Wouldn't want you to upset your father."

Georgia laughed, "Then I must go now. I'll see you soon, Jack! It was fun hanging out with you!"

"You too," Jack laughed along with her. "Hurry before it gets dark."

The girl nodded and ran her way back home. It sure was getting dark when she was halfway there to her house. The town looked very eerie when it's empty! It reminded her of a ghost town.

"Daddy must be worried," Georgia whispered to herself as she quickened her pace.

Georgia noticed that she wasn't alone. She heard faint footsteps and it wasn't the echo of hers. Her heartbeat quickened and so did her pace.

What stopped her heart was when a familiar voice called out to her, "Georgia."

She looked behind her and she saw a big and familiar figure just ten feet away from her. Georgia ran as fast as she could. Her tears blurring out her vision. She wasn't paranoid, she knew it was true. She knew all along.

"Jaine!" Georgia screamed. "Daddy!" She heard his footsteps, and he was running after her.

She ran into someone's arms and it embraced her. Georgia didn't know whose arms she was in, but she knew it wasn't him.

"That's okay," Peter whispered in her ear. "I'm one's going to hurt you."

* * *

**I update two days in a row! Oh my! Oh my! Who do you ship? Who do you think Georgia will end up with? Peter? Or Jack? Do you guys know who the bad guy is? **

**I hope you peeps like it and please review! I love reviews! They make my day when I read them! It pushes me to write more! **

**Forgive me if I have grammar errors. It's somehow difficult writing this on an iPad.**


End file.
